


10%

by Frenchbaguetteisfrench



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbaguetteisfrench/pseuds/Frenchbaguetteisfrench
Summary: 90% of rebound relationships end, and do so within two months.After Alya finds out that she's attracted to someone else, and a girl at that, Nino makes friends with a person Marinette recently accidentally heartbroke, none other than Juleka's brother, Luka.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. i

Nino remembers when it happened. He remembers distinctly, he saw the woman he grew to love, sighing and explaining everything he didn't want to hear. He just wanted to kiss her and have it all over. To hold her and have everything heal. He wished he was Ladybug, not occasional Carapace. Maybe his luck would be better. Maybe he could throw his lucky charm into the air, and she'd still love him.   
He knew it wasn't fair for him to be mad. In fact, he wasn't mad at all. He was just sad, and no amount of logic could change that. He sits alone, eating ice cream, looking over the bridge. He sighs, staring at the colours. Everything seemed to remind him of her.

He knew it was stupid, it wasn't as if she was dead. And it had already been two weeks. He should be over her, right? He wondered if he was being dramatic. He hears the nearby lull of a guitar, playing solemn music, and he closes his eyes. The music resonated with him. He felt it within, it panged his heart and thrummed on his heartstrings. He doesn't remember how long his eyes were closed, but it had gotten significantly darker by the time he opened them. He forgot how quickly it could turn dark in the Winter. He dumps the rest of his ice cream, walking down the bridge. He sees the Couffaine boathouse, lit up on the still dark waters. He walked down near it, wondering if Juleka could maybe knock some sense into him.

  
He fiddles with his headphones, putting them on his head so he didn't seem like a complete weirdo.   
He looks at the bright boat, sighing softly as he gets closer. All he could think of was him and Alya, having a romantic date on the stern. He was knocked out of his thoughts when water soaked his clothing. He gasps, looking down at his outfit, drenched. He just stares after the car that splashed him, shivering. He looks down at his feet, gritting his teeth. Suddenly a firm hand rests on his shoulder. He looks up, tensing a bit as he makes eye contact with Luka Couffaine, Juleka's brother?   
Luka smiles at him. "If you let yourself feel negative, you leave yourself vulnerable to akuma attacks. Come inside."   
Luka's calm voice directed him, leading him to the entrance of their house. He follows wordlessly, he had no idea what to say. He looks to the side as he's brought inside. He sighs softly, looking around. 

  
"I'll make you some hot cocoa in a moment, okay? First, let's get you out of those clothes." Luka smiles, leading him to his room. Nino swallows thickly, still not sure what to say. He manages a small, barely audible 'thank you' and a small smile. Luka nods a bit, closing the door. He searches around. Nino clears his throat.   
"So uh...where's Juleka?" Nino quirks a brow. Luka hums in response before answering.   
"She's on a date with her girlfriend." Nino nods. Luka continues.   
"Double date, if I'm not mistaken...Alix and..."  
"Alya. No need to remind me." Nino interrupted, crossing his arms and averting his gaze.

Luka sighs, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry bro. I wish there was something I could do..." He rubs his cheek. "You walk by here a lot when you're sad." He looks through his drawers. Nino doesn't answer. Luka continues.  
"So when Mom said she was going out for the night, and Juleka said she was going on a date then sleepover..." He trailed off, handing him a pile of clothes with a towel.  
"I thought I'd take the chance to comfort you, and invite you in." There's a silence.  
" I'll leave you to shower," Luka says after a while, pointing to the en suite door before exiting. Nino takes a deep breath. He looks around. He goes toward the bedside desk, studying it closely. There was a picture of Luka and Marinette. He felt a pang of empathy. He shivers, making his way to the shower, deciding it'd get his mind off everything happening.  
  


When he exited the shower, he noticed a nice smell. He sighed softly, drying himself with the towel. It was soft. He dried off, looking at the clothes Luka gave to him. A sweater and some pyjama pants. He puts them on, looking at himself in the mirror. He wipes his glasses, putting them on and exiting. When he opens the door, he widens his eyes, staring at the bed. Luka was sitting there, shirtless and in harem pants. He was playing the guitar solemnly. He looked up, blue eyes meeting Nino's.  
"Nice shower?" Nino nodded meekly. Luka gestures for him to sit down. He does so without question.

"I understand what you're feeling, kind of. Heartbreak sucks hm?" He smiles halfheartedly. "It makes you feel kinda..." He does a tune in minor, mimicking a sad tone.

"Right? Tell me about it..." Nino sighs, sitting down. Luka nods. 

"We have to be careful. If we wallow too much, you might get akumatized. Again." He teases, flicking Nino's nose. He offers him some hot chocolate. Nino waves his hand. "No thanks, I'm lactose intoler-"  
"I know." Luka interrupts. "It's almond milk."  
Nino warily took a sip. "Woah...dude this is- awesome! How did you know I was lactose intolerant?" He grinned brightly. Luka smirked a tiny bit.   
"An educated guess. I read a study, more frequently, people with darker skin tend to be lactose intolerant. " He shrugs. Nino seemed impressed. 

"Yeah. That's true. You're smart." He grins, sipping some more. Luka chuckles. "Thank you, Nino." He starts strumming again. "I wrote a song about her. Wanna hear?" Luka asks quietly. Nino nods. He didn't need to ask who 'her' was. Luka clears his throat.

`Blue...blue as the ocean...your gaze, puts my feelings in motion. Yeah, you...you hold my heart under your spell...You have...all my devotion.  
I just wanna kiss you, I wanna hold you too. I feel so happy when I dream of us, and every time we touch.

How do you do this to me? Every simple touch has me waiting for the next- How can you make me feel like this? Each time we touch I long for your sweet kiss.

I just wanna be the one who holds you all night long- I just wanna be the guy that rights the wrongs, how can I be that guy for you? Can you please make my dream come true? Can you please make my dreams come...true?

Face like sunshine and you smell like sweets, I'm kinda wondering what you're like underneath the sheets. Or the face you make on valentines day when I surprise you with some homemade parfait- Oh!

I just wanna kiss you, I wanna hold you too. I feel so happy when I dream of me and you.

Please give my heart a break. Please give my soul a rest. Every day I'm waiting for you, but your eyes are stuck on somebody else...` He plays in a solemn tune. Nino finds he can't tear his gaze away. Luka's voice was captivating. He flashes a small smile at Nino. "I like to write about my feelings, helps me keep them under control. Its how I keep calm." He smiles, studying Nino. "You look good in my clothes." He smiles, taking a sip of his drink.

Nino chuckles. "T-thanks...and yeah- I feel ya. I love mixing music- it's like, my life." He grins. Luka smiles softly, finishing his drink. "Finally someone who plays the same tune as me." He lays down, putting his guitar away. "Cuddle with me?" He asks gently, eyes blinking slowly. Nino gulps, feeling his face heat up a tad. "Uhh- I mean sure but that's kinda gay?" He chuckles, laying down beside him.

"I'll be big spoon," Luka spoke, pulling him close. Nino hides his face as Luka turns the main light off, the lamp being the only illuminator.

"You gonna sleepover?" Luka asks, but its not even a question. It's leading. It's assuming- And Nino's so cosy already all he can muster is a small tired yes. 


	2. ii

When Nino awakes, he feels comfortable. There's a strong warmth enveloping him, he can hear the distant sound of chirping seagulls, and loose fabric hugs his body, unfamiliar but comfortable-

His amber eyes flutter open, and he fixates his gaze on whats in front of him. Luka Couffaine. Soft, thin supple lips,peaceful expression on his features, blue tips splaying messily and revealing his usually unseen forehead. Luka really must spend a lot of effort into his hair, he has terrible bedhead. Luka mumbles something, breathing peacefully. 

A sharp knock at the door and footsteps quickly cause Nino's calmed, fond expression to leave. 

"Luka, you have-" Juleka's quiet voice interrupts the previous still air. There's no noise for a moment, and Nino bolts up. "J-juleka- Hi!" Nino chuckles a bit, scrambling for his shoes. Luka slowly began to stir.

"Whatever you're thinking- wrong- not gay- um- How are you- hope your date was fun!! Anyways me and your bro were just chillaxin I better head to mixin'- Bye!" Nino shot out the door like a bullet from a revolver. Juleka stared at her rousing brother, deadpan. He yawned. 

"Hey Jules. " He stretches. 

"Hey." Juleka is silent for a moment. "Why was Nino here?" She narrows her gaze. He chuckles. "Oh, yknow. Music bros. It's nice to talk to another musical soul sometimes." He puts a tshirt on. 

"Okay...Mom says you need to take a shower, you stink. Also you're on cooking tonight." She mumbled in her usual tone. He nods. "Alright, do I need to get anything?" He starts making his bed. 

"A life." She yawns. "Oh, you meant foodwise? No." She then turns to leave.

"You're so crue-" Before he can whine, she stares at him.

"Luka, I don't know what you're doing with Nino but...he's my friend. I know...you're sensitive right now, but so is he." With that she leaves. Luka sighs, grabbing a towel. He gets ready for his shower. He'd never hurt Nino. Nino was one of his favourites out of Juleka's friends. He was like him, they were both musical people who enjoyed watching people enjoy themselves. He thought he might be able to get along with Nino. Though, aside from last night, he didn't think there'd be any other chances for him to meet with Nino, no excuses... He sighs, grabbing his phone so he could listen to music in the shower. He widens his eyes as he begins to trip, before catching himself. He looks down, slowly processing before smiling. Maybe good karma did exist, and if it did, that'd explain why Nino's clothes were on his floor, and his headphones and cap nearby. The perfect excuse to go see him. He just had to convince Juleka to give him Nino's address. He hums softly as he begins his trek unto the shower.

A few hours later, Luka finds himself on the doorstep of one Nino Lahiffe, with his clothing washed and dried, his cap on his own head and headphones around his neck. He waits for the door to open, a small kid who looks the spitting image of Nino opens it, staring up at him. 

"Hey- wait, you're not my friend. Mom- Nino! There's a stranger at the door!"

"Chris- get back to the table and eat your veggies-" Nino's voice sounds, coming closer. Luka simply smiles a bit, crouching down. "Hey there. You must be Nino's little brother?" He asks smoothly. Chris snorts.

"I'm not little! I'm a big boy." He crosses his arms. Luka chuckles. "Sorry, younger brother?" He smiles, tilting his head. Chris nodded a bit, deciding to accept that. 

Nino lets out an exasperated sigh, aiming Chris back to the dining hall. 

"But I wanna talk to the stranger!" Chris whines, but when his mother calls he runs off. Nino chuckles.

"Hey bro, sorry bout the little dude. He's a bit muc-"

"He's cute. He's a lot like you." Luka smiles, studying Nino. He was still wearing Luka's clothes. He looked weird without his cap but nice. His hair seemed like it'd be nice to touc-

Nino snatches the hat, putting it on, seeming instantly less tense. "Ah- yeah he's not as cool as me though- thanks for bringing my stuff over- you didn't have to. You could have asked Juleka." He chuckles. 

"I wanted to see you." Luka shrugs. Nino swallows thickly, averting his gaze. "I um-thank you-" He takes his headphones and clothes. 

"See you around?" Luka asks, hopeful. Nino nods. 

"Yeah. See you around." He smiles, and Luka waves, beginning to leave. Nino stares after him, sighing contently. He smells the clothing, noting its freshness. It smellt vaguely of Luka. He smiles a tiny bit, entering the house once more. 

When Nino sits down for dinner, he has a few seconds before he's bombarded with questions. 

"Is that your friend?"

"You've never brought him round before. And you left your clothes at his place? Is this who you were staying with last night?"

Nino covers his face. "Shut upPp- okay okay-" He takes a deep breath.

"Juleka. That's Juleka's brother Luka. During the storm yesterday he offered me to stay the night, and I forgot my stuff at his place because I was in a hurry in case you were worried, okay?" He huffed, averting his gaze.

"So, not a boyfriend?"

"Mom!" He whined. She just chuckles, and their earlier conversation resumes.

Nino brings his clothing up to his room, sighing softly. He thinks for a moment. "Huh...I never offered Luka his clothes back...I guess I'll drop them off someday soon." He smiled at the opportunity. He sits on his bed, for the first time in a while, smiling contently.


	3. iii

Nino could feel himself slipping, his concentration wasn't on the page in front of him which was...bad. This was the third time he lost track of his thoughts during this class, they were going to get suspicious. But yet, he couldnt get his mind of him.   
He wrote in blue pen and all that reminded him of was Luka. Maybe he was just a bit too upset about Alya, and projecting this onto someone giving him attention- He didn't know. 

"Huh. Fun fact of the day, 90% of rebound relationships end in disaster, breakup or drama within 2 months. " He heard Max's voice, shaking him out of the thoughts he was having. 

"And why are you researching facts like that when our project is on...osmosis?" He quirks a brow, tilting his head. Kim was leaning back in his seat, messing with some weird fidget toy that Max had bought him. Max shrugs, a devious smile on his face. 

"I'm just saying...you haven't been looking at Alya so much recently. You guys seem to be friends again, so maybe you're ready for a rebound relationship, no strings attatched." He adjusts his glasses. 

Nino jolts up. "What kind of suggestion is that!?" He leans forward, hushing his voice so that the other tables don't hear. Max snorts a bit, Kim's interest was peaked. Rose leans in, looking up from her phone where she was researching. "Huh...?"

"Well, yknow. If you do research on it, rebound relationships do have many benefits. Good for your confidence, good for anxiety, fills the void, helps you see the value of short term commitments-" Rose leans in, interjecting. 

"And you can fall in love allll over again! Isn't that adorable- you could find your true love! You'll never know if you don't try!" She beams.

Kim snorts. "I don't think you understand rebound relationships, but yeah, it could be some good for you Nino. Seriously. If Max is suggesting it, it has to be true, right?" He grins.

Nino thinks for a moment as they talk some more about it. 

"I don't even know who I'd do a rebound relationship with...definitely not someone from the class." He rubs his temples. Rose hums softly.

"Maybe Luka? He seems to really like yo-"

"I m noT gay-" He exclaims, cringing when he hears the crack of a ruler. 

"Nino. If you're going to continue to be disruptive, you can leave."Miss Mendeleiev spoke sternly, crossing her arms. Nino smiles sheepishly.

"S-sorry Missus M." He rubs the back of his neck and gets back to writing, pouting. He waits for the class to start talking again before looking up. 

"I'm not gay." He repeats, quietly. 

"Why not?" Max asks, shrugging. "If you're going to do a rebound relationship, why not test out your sexuality at the same time? Hit two birds with one stone, less wasted time, its most efficient." He records some numbers down into his booklet.

"Because- gahh- you guys suck, yknow that?" He pouts. "If Adrien was here he'd stick up for me." He grumbles. 

"Nah, he wouldnt." Kim snorts.

"...Got me there. Ugh..." Nino takes his cap off, running his fingers through his hair. Kim gasped.

"You know its real when he takes his cap off-"

"That doesn't even make senSe-" Nino exclaims, quirking his brow. 

The class continues without too much annoyance, Nino's interest mainly peaked by Rose explaining that she was going on a date with Juleka after school. Nino gets thoughts in his head, which may or may not have included thoughts of going to Luka's...ugh, since when did he start calling it Luka's? He should be calling it Juleka's- He snaps himself out of his thoughts to pack up, making a final decision.

He was much regretting that final decision as he stares at the door. "Oh god...this was such a bad idea-" He grumbles, holding Luka's clothes in his hands, shaking slightly. He regretted knocking on the door, but he'd regret it even more if he left now. He had a genuine reason to be there- to return Luka's clothes! That's all there was to it...

The door opened, it was Luka yet again. As if it would be anyone else. Nino smiles shakily.

"I was expecting you, but also didn't actually expect you to come." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. Nino tilts his head.

"What?" Luka was expecting him?

"Let's just say, me and Rose message frequently." Luka shrugs.

"I wanted her to subtly make sure you knew I was alone after school. Guess it worked." He smiles softly, walking inside the house. Nino followed, closing the door after him, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I had to return your clothes." He muttered, embarrassed. Luka chuckles, putting the kettle on. Nino puffs his cheek out, following and putting the clothes on the table. 

"So, I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush-" Luka started, before the whole boat started shaking. He looked alarmed, checking his phone.

"Akuma alert- come on. It's not safe on the boat."

He grabs Nino's hand, beginning to run out. Nino follows wordlessly, too shocked to really say anything. He heard a noise behind him, and the ground shook, causing him to stumble. Luka tugs him up.

"Nino- watch out-" He pulls Nino behind him, throwing a rock at the akumatised victims minions. The minions looked like terrifying Goblins, swinging around their hammers to destroy everything in their path. Luka threw a bin down as a distraction for them to destroy, and took hold of Nino's hand again.

"Come on. Let's get somewhere safe." Nino follows Luka, furrowing his brows. He noted that he quite liked how their hands fit together. Luka suddenly yanks him into an alley, breathing heavily. 

"We should be safe here...for now." He takes a deep breath, smiling at Nino. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Luka." He smiles back, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No problem. Hey, just our luck, right? We finally get an excuse to hang out again, and an akuma attack happens. Go figure." He chuckles, shaking his head. 

Nino laughs, nodding. "Mhm. It's like the world is totally against us or something." He snorts.

Luka lets out a quiet laugh at that, looking out through the entrance of the alley, humming softly. Nino takes the moment to admire his face. Luka was definitely enough to make a straight man question everything. What wasn't to like about him? Plus, good looks on top of that. Luka looked really pretty with this lighting, some of his face shadowed, and light brightly shining on the other face. He turned back to Nino, smirking.

"Like what you see?" He chuckles, and Nino pouts.

"Hm. Maybe dude. Just maybe." He smirks, leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms with a cocky look. Luka simpers back, shaking his head. He leans in a bit.

"Well, Nino. I definitely like what I see, if that helps you give a straight answer?" He quirks a brow. He then looks away. 

"Sorry, I'm not too good with words-"

"Yeah, I feel ya homie. I'm ten times better with my music rather than my words- yknow-" The two laugh, looking at each other. Their laughs die down, and they make eye contact. Nino swallows thickly, feeling shivers down his spine. The look Luka was giving sent butterflies to his stomach. 

"Hey...Can I kiss you?" Luka asks gently, before covering his mouth. "Sorry thats so bold-"

"You can." Nino interrupts him, looking nervous but excited, body shaking and eyes staring in honey glazed wonder. Luka's rosy cheeks and sea coloured eyes, calming him, came into view. He could feel his breath against his lips, shaky and welcome, from this close he could smell Luka's cologne, it was calming and like the sea, salty and grounding.

Luka presses their lips together gently, closing his eyes. Nino feels heat flush his cheeks and ears, as he presses into the kiss gently.

"Hey! It's not safe for you guys here, take cover at Dupain-Cheng Bakery!" Ladybug's voice caused them to spring apart, flushed. She stared at them for a moment, getting distracted, tilting her head. Chat Noir appears behind her. "Oho? Naughty kitties getting up to mischief~?" He winks, purring. Ladybug pokes him. 

"No teasing Kitty." She rolls her eyes, swinging her yoyo. "But seriously, you guys need to get out of here." 

Luka nods. "Alright. I'll get us there. Thank you Ladybug." He nods at her, bidding her adieu with the wave of his hand, taking off with Nino in tow. Nino's heart was racing, and not just because of the akuma attack or the surprise cardio. He looks away as they enter the bakery. It was empty, and things were thrown around. Nino leads him behind the counter, chewing on his lip. 

"Um...well...that was a hell of an adventure-" Nino chuckles, rubbing his arm. Luka nods with a calm smile. 

"Mhm. It was. Not exactly how I planned our first date going but its one for the books." He smiles, taking out his phone. Nino feels his cheeks warm up, as Luka takes a photo, smiling. 

"You look cute so flustered. Can I post this?" He asked, smiling. 

Nino was hesitant before nodding. "...Sure." He smiles assuringly. Luka nods and writes a caption, smiling. Nino shakes his head, chuckling. 

"Lemme see bro!" He looks over at the phone, studying the photo. He smiled at the few edits made, and the caption 'Hanging with my new muse, tricky akuma business'. It made his heart feel weird. 

Later that night, after all the akuma mess was finished with, Luka and Nino spent their night replying to messages regarding Luka's story...Not that either of them minded.


	4. iv

Nino wakes the next day, yawning as he sits up, the sun splaying across his skin as he reaches for his glasses. He yawns again, swinging his legs around to touch the wooden floor, taking his phone up. 

"Hm...oh." He finally had decided to look at the messages he was getting, which had blown his phone up all night long, he sighed softly. 

The majority of the messages were about Luka and if they were dating. He messaged them all back, explaining that they weren't actually dating. No one needed to know about their kiss just yet. No one needed to know of their cuddling and flirting. And their feelings. 

He sighs softly to himself, nearly dropping his phone when it began to ring. 

"Hello?" He answered, quirking a brow. 

"Hey, Nino. I've seen a bunch of people thinkin' you and Luka are a thing. What’s that all about?" He listens as Adrien speaks. He shakes his head. He couldn't hide stuff from his friend. 

"Um...I don't know. So...one day, I was really upset and Luka brought me in because it was raining. And I spent the night there, in...his clothes..." He murmurs. 

Adrien whistled. 

"And we...cuddled? And...then he came over to my house to bring my stuff that I'd forgotten- like my clothes- and then he called me cute- and that he wanted to see me and it was all really confusing and then he left and then- Max, Rose and Kim said I should go for it, and get with Luka, Max said it was a good opportunity, rebound relationships are healthy and maybe I can toggle with my sexuality and then-"

He takes a deep breath. 

"I dropped his clothes off after school, an Akuma hit and we ran. And then Ladybug and Chat Noir saw us kissing! In an alley- he asked to kiss me-" He whines.

  
  
  
  


"So you're together now?" Adrien asks gently, a slight amusement to his voice. 

"I- no! We are not together- it was just a kiss!"

"And cuddling, and wearing his clothes. And flirting." Adrien added oh so helpfully, causing Nino to groan.

"Shut up. You're the worst. Give me a million dollars."

"We don't even use dollars-"

"I hate you."

"Would Luka like you using such rude language? Such hateful-"

"BYE-" He hangs up, pouting. He covers his face, taking a deep breath. 

"Ugh. Why can't life be more simple..." He puts his slippers on and some pants, walking down the stairs. He makes himself a small sandwich, munching happily as he scrolls through Instagram. 

"Hey, Nino?" His mother asks, writing something down on a notepad. 

"Mhm?" He asks, through a full mouth. 

"Would you mind picking a few things up at the bakery? I'm craving some Dupain-Cheng baked goods." She smiles softly. 

"I can do it myself if-"

"No-" He chokes on his sandwich. 

"No I can do it." He reassures, waving his hand. "Let me get dressed."

  
  


Why was he so excited to leave? He didn't know. Maybe its because he didn't have anything else to do on a Saturday morning. He munches on his sandwich as he heads up the stairs, wanting to get dressed and leave as soon as possible. 

He wanted to go for a walk and listen to music. And maybe- maybe slip past the Couffaine boat on his way back and see if he meets Luka.

He gets dressed with surprising speed, grabbing his headphones and cap, moving down stairs. His mother hands him the note. 

"Here's what I need." He reads over the note before nodding. 

"Alright. I'll see you." She smiles gently at him, pinching his cheek. 

"So helpful." She teases happily. He shakes his head, chuckling before making a swift exit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He feels heat beat down on his skin, glad the weather was starting to get better. He takes a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air, he could smell freshly cut grass. He makes his way to the bakery, walking inside. He was immediately greeted by Marinette. 

"Hey, Nino! My parents are upstairs, I'm taking care of the shop. Whattya need?" She smiles brightly, as per usual. His first crush. He grins back, handing her the note. 

"Here." He runs his fingers through his hair. 

She looks through the list, beginning to bag some items. There was a sly smile on her face, Nino knew the type of smile. He takes a deep breath. 

"Soo...you and Luka-"

"We aren't a thing." He blurted out bluntly, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

"O-oh- ah, sorry! I didn't mean to assume...I've just...heard things..." She murmurs, continuing to carefully place the items in the bag. 

"Sorry, I've just been dealing with people asking me all morning." He rubs the back of his neck. 

"Hey. You...know Luka. Do you think...he really likes me in that way?" He asks gently. She thinks for a moment, eyes on the pastries. 

"He called you his new muse. I think that's like...Luka for bae. I'd say he likes you, last time we talked, you're all he talked about. And the time before that." She places a sticker on the bag. 

"He talked about me? What did he say?" He leaned forward. She leans in, smiling, hushing her tone. 

"He...said something I can't tell you. Besides, it shouldn't be important, you guys aren't a thing, right?" She grins cheekily. He pokes her nose. 

"You may look cute and innocent, but you're so evil." He shakes his head. She giggles. 

"Mhm...but ah, my advice is to make decisions and regret them later. You're still young, Nino. Plus, you never know what'll happen tomorrow, so live for today and in the moment...with caution of course." She tilts her head, ringing up the items. He hands her the money and she sorts the change. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Marinette, that really helps." He smiles softly. 

"No problem." She grins, handing him his change. He waves as he walks out. 

"See ya soon!"

"Ciao!"

  
  


He ponders what she said, and what everyone around him has said. Maybe he should just...get over himself and like, ask Luka on a date? Or something. He hears a siren, feeling fear seize up. He looks around quickly, a flash of red bolted past his line of vision, he looks to see Ladybug, stalling for time. Where was Chat Noir? He wondered, eyes staring, before another thought crosses him.    
  
Where was the akuma victim?   
  
He feels a sudden shade, but can’t run in time. He’s lifted in the air, before he can even turn around, stone tight grip around his waist. He kicks his legs, hitting at the large hand around him. In response, the grip only gets tighter. He tries to calm himself down, wondering if he could find a way out.   
  
“Alright...okay…” He murmurs, closing his eyes and calming himself down. The grip loosens a bit. He notes the half gorilla, half-man akuma victim is distracted of course. If he stayed silent enough, and still, he might be able to slip past.

That said, it was a long jump...He’d definitely break a bone, if not a few. He spots that they’re getting closer to a building, and decides he’ll try slip through and drop down…   
  
He feels the grip get a bit looser, he seemed to forget Nino was even in his hand…   
  
Nino sucks his stomach in, slipping down slowly. All good, he thought, his shoulder’s slipping out at a steep pace. He looks down, smiling.    
  
“Alright, sweet ground, h-” In a sudden shake of the ground and a fling of an arm, he’s thrown in the air. He widens his eyes, he couldn’t even scream everything moved so fast.    
  
He shuts his eyes, feeling arms wrap around him. He opens his eyes, expecting to see Chat Noir. He makes eye contact with brilliant sea-green eyes and a handsome face.    
  
“Ladybug- I’ll be right back!” He calls, bringing Nino into an alley. He smiles. “Are you hurt?” Nino shakes his head, Viperion as he knows him, seems relieved.   
  
“I’m glad. You did really well out there Nino. You’re really brave for staying so calm.” He kisses his temple, waving before running off. 

Nino stares after him. “How did he know my name…?” He murmurs, sitting down, shocked.


End file.
